Valves of this type are used for controlling the pressure within an airplane cabin or a pressure chamber. For controlling the pressure in an airplane cabin, the valve is placed in an opening of the airplane fuselage. Depending on the position of the valve, air can flow in or out. Thus, the pressure in the cabin can be increased or reduced using the valve. Furthermore, the used-up air located in the airplane cabin can be discharged via the valve.
A valve having two adjustable flaps is apparent from DE 10 2009 010 150 A1. Depending on the position of the flaps, air flows either out of or into the airplane cabin. The two flaps are supported in an opening of the valve frame. The tail-side flap has a cover which, in the inflow position of the flaps, covers a tail-side opening region in order to prevent an outflow of air between the tail-side flap and the valve framing in the tail-side opening region.
It is the object of the invention to provide a valve of the kind mentioned in the introduction, which reliably prevents an outflow of the air in an inflow position.